


垫子

by LorisTenth



Category: Isle of Dogs (2018)
Genre: M/M, Rex/Chief
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorisTenth/pseuds/LorisTenth
Summary: “我们以后还可以来玩的。”Chief听了这话，定定的看了Rex几秒，转过头试图把脑袋钻进沙坑。“是你想来的。”湿嗒嗒的尾巴一下下的拍在沙滩上，Rex看着远处的海天一线，坐在Chief旁边。“恩，是我想来的。”





	垫子

1.

Chief不只一次听Rex念叨他的窝。那个柔软的，挨着电暖器的羊绒豆袋。以至于在他们回到城市，他和Atari住在一起之后，还是会想起来Rex的话。

并不是说他现在睡的有多么不好，他可是Atari的守护犬，他的生活环境能差到哪里去？就不说单独的房间了，狗狗垫软硬适中的厚度，舒适的布料，能容的下将近两个Chief的大小。跟他之前睡过的地方再对比一下，Chief对这个垫子非常满意。

可是为什么他晚上睡上去的时候还会想起来Rex口中的豆袋？

Chief觉得应该是好奇心在作祟。

拜托，Rex当时的语气。仿佛那个挨着电暖器的垫子是世界上最美好最舒服的地方。

任谁听到都会好奇那垫子到底有多棒吧？

更何况…Chief想着，把爪子伸出垫子，按在了散发着热量的地板上。

这房子的供暖系统导致了这里并不存在电暖器这种东西。

Chief把爪子收回来，调整了下姿势准备入睡，暗暗决定早晚有一天他得去试试Rex的垫子。

2.

这机会来的很快。

Chief在某个假期(对没错，Chief身为一只工作犬是有假期的。)和Rex去了附近的海边撒欢。

啊不，散心。

原本其他狗也要掺和进来，说什么要来一个垃圾岛大战团队聚会，但是Spots一个奶爸，而Boss被棒球队带去了集训地，King又要去拍广告，剩下的Duke死活不愿意一起来。这就只剩下Chief和Rex了。

俩狗在海滩上又追海浪又扒螃蟹。

Rex：“怎么样？好玩吗？”

Chief：“还行吧。”

Rex看了看某只狗要甩成螺旋桨的尾巴没说话。

Chief以前忙着躲避捉狗队和找食物，从垃圾岛回来后又一直要保护Atari，并没有多少像这样无忧无虑的时间。这下终于放了假，和可以信任的Rex一起在远离城市的地方放松一下，Chief内心兴奋的不得了。

但是这也不能成为他玩嗨了冲进大海的理由。

Rex叼着Chief的颈圈，费老大劲把他拖上了岸。哪知道这条狗还不死心，躺那喘了几口，甩了甩毛，又跃跃欲试的往大海挪。

Rex：“Chief？？！！”

Chief停下了，看着Rex。Rex叹气，决定不去嘲讽Chief试图用狗刨挑战海洋的举动，走过去拿爪子拨了拨Chief脑袋上湿嗒嗒都黏在一起的毛。

“我们以后还可以来玩的。”

Chief听了这话，定定的看了Rex几秒，转过头试图把脑袋钻进沙坑。

“是你想来的。”

湿嗒嗒的尾巴一下下的拍在沙滩上，Rex看着远处的海天一线，坐在Chief旁边。

“恩，是我想来的。”

他感觉到旁边装鸵鸟的Chief把脑袋转到了这边，湿乎乎的鼻子抵住了他的爪子。

Rex鼻腔中充斥着海风吹来的特有咸味，身上的毛因为沾了水粘结在一起，一缕一缕的。他不着痕迹的垂下眼睛，发现Chief已经靠着他睡着了。

Rex看着对方无意识蹭过来脑袋想着，没错，是他想来的。

3.

Chief没睡多久就被Rex叫起来了，Rex说就这么湿着毛躺在还有风的沙滩上，肯定会生病的。他们先回了距离更近的Rex家洗澡吹毛。

Rex的毛还没有完全吹干，他让Chief先去房间等一下。

Chief照他所说的进了走廊右拐第一个房间，房间里摆了一个被炉，几个坐垫。还有…还有那个羊绒豆袋和电暖器。

哇哦，终于见到了。

奶白色的豆袋摆在散发着暖黄色光的电暖器旁，Chief犹豫向那个努力发光发热的电暖器走去。还隔了点距离呢就感受到热量向他扑了过来，Chief条件反射的眯眼，后退一步。

他又转向旁边隔了点距离的羊毛豆袋，Chief先伸出一只爪子按了按，感受到内部的填充物，这倒是和Atari的豆袋沙发没什么区别。

他卧上去，填充物随着他的动作凹陷，软软的羊毛贴着肚子，电暖器暖融融的光扑在身上，Chief低下头，耸动着鼻子，鼻腔里都是Rex的味道，再加上一点点浴液的香味。

和自己身上的香味一样。

Chief干脆趴下，脑袋搭在前爪上。尾巴懒洋洋的扫来扫去。

Rex进房间就看到Chief整只狗都陷在豆袋里，被橙黄色的光裹着，随着均匀的呼吸毛绒绒的背部一起一伏。

“Chief？”Rex轻轻走过去，声音低到自己都几乎听不到，更别说叫醒完全放松状态熟睡的Chief了。

不过Rex也没打算把Chief叫醒。

看来要告诉Atari今天Chief不回去了。

不过在此之前…Rex卧在Chief给他留的一半位置。

在此之前他想先躺一小会。

(完。)


End file.
